Love,lost and Betrayle
by Secret411
Summary: Serena is betrayed by the inner senshi and Mamoru so she goes to a new dimension to start over.She is reborn into the gundum dimension.Will her past catch up to her?Who will she be paired with.R
1. Chapter

_**Here are the Couples you wanted:**_

**Heero Yui and Usagi Tsukino**

Duo Maxwell and Hotaru Tomoe 

**Wufei Chang and Haruka Tenoh**

**Trowa Barton and Setsuna Meioh**

**Quarte Winner and Michiru Kaioh_Ages:_**

G-Boys are 21 

**Setsuna… 25**

**Michiru, Haruka, and Usagi are 20**

**Hotaru is not twelve in this story she is 18****The beginning is sort of fast and I apology if you don't like the speed it is going I am going to try to add to it so it can be longer. Please don't flame me because you don't like the couples. These are the couples for now so vote if you don't like them. Enjoy this story and please read and review.**

"Bye Andrew I got to met Darien for our Anniversary," Usagi yelled as she ran into a lamp post." Owe my head…Oh god I am so late," Usagi yelled as she speed off to Darien's place.

Usagi arrived in front of Darien's apartment and took out her spare key. Usagi turned the door and walked in silent as a mouse to surprise Darien. However she was the one surprised for Darien was having sex with Rei and on Rei's hand was placed a ring. Her legs become weak her stomach started to twist and turn. Usagi left the room and then the apartment as quiet as she had came. As soon as Usagi left the building she broke into a run for the park.

"Why…Why…oh god why did he do this to me?" Usagi managed to say in between sobs. Usagi remained crying for the next few hours and remained undisturbed by the noise and crowds around her." Why…?" was all she spoke over and over so often it became a lullaby to her and she unwilling dosed off to sleep.

"Miss excuse me miss you must wake for it is almost 9 and the park is soon to close," A nearby man called out as he patted her on the head over and over as if she was just a new born child. Usagi woke and looked around her surroundings as her mind and reality caught up with her. Usagi stood and nodded to the man as she started her walk to Rei's temple for the scout meeting. The streets were buzzing with noise and the people were louder than ever. Usagi forced her stiff and worn out legs up the stairs and stood out side the temple catching her breath. Usagi then heard voices inside the temple.

In the temple

"I think we should assign a new leader Usagi is too much of a crybaby she needs to get serious," Darien stated as he placed Rei's head upon his chest.

"Anyone agree with Darien or have any comments?" Rei asked as she Darien began to kiss. Everyone agreed and started destroying Usagi's heart piece by piece.

"She isn't in shape and as for her manners don't get me started…" Makoto said.

"Well she can be a lot smarter she is the leader am I right. It is her responsibility to come up with the strategies I am sick of doing it…" Ami concluded as she began working on her Biology homework.

"So overall she is lazy, stupid, none talented, and a crybaby so I think we all know what we must all do," Minako said as she began to take out her homework as well." She should be here in a few moments." No one was aware that Usagi was outside listening on the whole conversation.

Out of temple

**_I won't cry, I won't cry not a single tear I will prove them all wrong…_**Serena though as she made he way to the park once more.

"Pluto guardian of the times gate please answer my call. I no longer wish to be here any more. The scouts…the scouts have disowned… me… as their leader," Usagi called out as a gust of purple air filled the park.

"Hime you have called me…" Pluto called out as she slightly bowed on one knee.

"Pluto I wish to go to another time where I might be of help and even be able to train there…"

"Do you remember your friend Molly?"

"How can I forget she died a few years ago from depression."

"Well she has been reborn in A.D 196 which is where I will send you her name there is Catherine. This a time of war with machines rather than Magic Hime so please beware of whom you trust and your actions. Molly already knows of your arrival." Usagi stepped into the time portal and visions inflated her mind.

In the GW dimension

" I must leave you Hime Molly is right behind this door. I wish you well and you have an unlimited account so spend as you must." With that said Pluto vanished into the portal from which they came.

Usagi walked up the stairs to the small building. As she approached the door Molly appeared on the other side." Hello Usagi I haven't seen you in sometime," she smiled and signaled for Usagi to enter.

"My name is no longer Usagi it is Serena I am here to start fresh," Serena said as a look of seriousness appeared." So what have you been doing Molly?"

"Like you I am no longer called by such a name but Catherine. I have been working in the circus as an undercover I have been looking for another perfect soldiers possible better than the one the doctors have shown." Serena nodded her head.

" I can train to be the perfect soldier if you allow me Catherine. I must become more serious and skillfully at a thing…that is why I can't go back…Catherine…I must remake myself.

"It will not be easy Serena…it won't be easy at all."

"I understand…I will do anything I just want to change and prove everyone wrong so much……… lets begin shall we," Serena stated in a monotone as she went into the next room.

2 years later In the SM dimension 

"Please if anyone knows where my Usagi is please contact the Tsukino at once we miss her so much," Serena's mother cried as the broadcast went off the television.

"Usagi… She is still missing…" Minako spoke out." Where…where could she have gone?" No one in the temple could answer her question as silence consumed the room.

"Rei it has been more and more difficult for us to defeat even one yokima what are we going to do if the fire calls a new enemy?" Ami spoke out loud walking to the door for something to lean against. "Darien what do you think we should do?"

"Just wait don't worry about that until it is time to. Have you located her at all Ami?"

"No she is nowhere on this planet I think she is in another time. We should summon Pluto." A purple mist filled the air once more as Pluto appeared before the scouts.

"Pluto where is our Hime she has been missing for two years now and all our previous calls to you have had no success." Minako said.

"She is somewhere you cannot hurt her. I have yet to destroy you for your treason in which you disowned her as your leader." The figure before them disappeared along with the purple fog.

"Ami was you able to scan Usagi's possible location from the mist of Pluto."

"She is A.D. 196 we shall leave for her next week we need that crystal." Rei stated as she went outside into the cold rainy night.

In the GW dimension 

"Serena finish up your training and come to the meeting room," Catherine called over the speaker. Serena was now emotionless, pain was but a daily thing for her and as for friendship and love there were but a distant memory even with Catherine at her side. Serena had done everyone of her missions perfectly and swift especially before any other would see her. Blood was on her hands but not to the visible eye. Serena was a trained killer and missioner ready to do any task. Serena wanted to complete and except every mission given to her. She was perfect…the perfect dancer…the perfect athlete…even the perfect but no one could say she wasn't the perfect soldier. Her missions just began the second year at this newfound time.

"You called me Catherine?" Serena asked as she entered it to the meeting room her eyes were empty and distant and as for her voice it was no longer angelic or sweet but plain and spaced out. The meatball hairstyle was replaced with curly hair up to her shoulders with some black tip ends. A/N: think of Britney Spears hairstyle in Toxic or I am a slave for you.

The meeting room was crowed. The Five doctors sat on one side and the g-boys on the other. Lady Una (A/N: I forgot her name) was in the center across from Relena who had a smile pestered on her face. Gentlemen, Una and Relena I would like for you to met Serena my definition of the perfect soldier. The 5 g- boys looked over at Serena and turned quickly away. The five doctors started to argue that she was just a woman nothing else. Trowa who had been silent the whole time was now speaking.

"Catherine is this what have you been going this whole year?"

"Yes in fact this is my friend I was telling you about who came to stay with me for a while."

Serena who was standing there the whole time was now irritated." If you called me to be looked over by these lacking doctors and looked by these sad excuse for soldiers then I can leave and be gone," Serena began to exit the room when Catherine had called to her once more. The room was silent for the words Serena had just spoken.

"Serena…come back here right now stop being a pain in the ass today," Catherine called out however she continued to walk on. The room was still and the only noise heard was the steam coming out of Catherine's head." Please excuse Serena for her behavior she can be very independent and stubborn sometimes. I will call her once more so this meeting can be over with…" Catherine once again began calling out Serena's name and no response came.

"FINE! USAGI IF YOU DON'T COME RIGHT NOW I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO DARIEN!" Catherine yelled this being her last attempt. The room was silent as Catherine's last words echoed throughout the room. Within seconds Serena was in the room with a death glare presented on her face.

" Call me Usagi again and you will die," Serena said as she took her place by Catherine.

"Anyway Serena hear will be helping the g-boys on their missions here after even if not on a command she use to work well with teams so I expect the same result. Please introduce yourself to Serena and maybe she will say something kind.

"The one with the braid is Duo Maxwell, the one with half his hair in his face is Trowa, the blond is Quarte, Heero is the one wearing the green shirt and Wufei is the one with the ponytail. Our names you don't need to know," Doctor J said.

"My name is Serena Tsukino and I wish I could say it was a pleasure to met you but that would be a lie…Catherine I am going to the training room maybe these men can learn something in there I suggest you follow."

Serena left the room as well did everyone else. Serena entered the training room and instantly began running around the mile long gym. The doctors and guys looked at the gym in amazement except for Heero of course. After about 3 minutes Serena came back from running she led them to the Peace craft academy. "Your new mission is of course to protect princess Relena and attend her academy." The five doctors left along with lady Una.

"I already enrolled us all in the school your rooms are all next to mine. Duo and Wufei you're in room 507 Trowa and Quarte your in room 509 and everyone can guess who is your roommate Heero and where you are," Serena placed the keys in their hands and made her way to the school.

"Man she is such a control freak but such a hottie!" Duo said running to catch up with the others. "It isn't far why does Heero get the babe in his room it isn't like I wanna be trapped with wuman here."

"Duo-baka come back here." Wufei began to chase Duo with his trusty Kanatana.

The five entered the school and the night went by quickly.

The next morning

Serena woke with a loud yawn and lifted herself from the bed. The clock read 4:30 am and school wasn't for another 4 hours. Serena placed on the some red sweat pants and a white shirt and went out for her daily jog.

Heero had just woken up from the sound of his computer beeping and the students filling the hallways. Just as Heero was finished getting dress there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Bud open up it is me Duo?" Duo said as he continued to knock on the door.

Heero walked towards the door and opened it only to have all four gundum pilots fall on top of him. Heero said nothing and just lifted himself from the floor and walk into the kitchen. The four followed him and silence was throughout the whole room.

"Hey Heero did you just wakeup we have only ten minutes until class starts." Duo said as a hint of surprised was placed on his face.

"Hn"

"Hurry up we have to get to class or Relena will kiss you death Heero or worst give another long speech." Duo screeched as he ran out of the room. Wufei was chasing him with his trusty Kantana. The g-boys fled the room and headed for class. Their schedules were an exact duplicate of Relena. As the g-boys entered the room they noticed that the only one there was 10 students. One of them was Serena.

"Good morning Serena how are you this morning?" Quarte asked as he took the seat to the right of her. Serena looked at Quarte briefly and then returned to her computer stationed on her lap. Duo took the seat next to Quarte and Heero next to duo. Wufei and Trowa sat to the left of Serena and began to take note of their new teammate. Serena by now was really mad at the guys for sitting so close to her especially in the protector's binding line.

In Serena's head 

_**They remind me so much of the sailor scouts. Even the protector's bind is the exact formation. Do they even know how they are sitting? I miss home so much and what about Chiba USA how is she to born if Darien and I are no longer together. Molly…Catherine…Usagi…Serena…do anyone know who they are anymore. What if the scouts are in danger? What if they are dead? What if a yomika attacks what am I to do? I still have my crystal power but whom do I trust?**_

Questions and statements continued to float in Serena's mind so heavily she didn't notice the speak Relena was giving let alone the stares people were giving her. Wufei and Quarte noticed that all the typing Serena was doing as just a bunch of mixed up letters and symbols. Even Heero had to show his curiosity to what Serena was doing.

"Miss Cosmo can you please repeat what I just said to the whole class!" Relena said as she blew a kiss toward Heero. Heero turned away and once again placed his eyes on Serena. Serena's fluttered rapidly as she began to return beck to reality. Serena stood up and repeated word for word of what Relena's speech was and even translated it into three different languages.

"Are you satisfied Miss Peace Craft?" Serena asked as she took her seat once more and stared at her computer. The whole class was silent and still. This continued into the bell signaled for the next class and the students began to pack and move on.

"Wow nice one Serena you got to show us how you did that. I think even Heero here zones out a bit to much." Duo cheered as he ran to catch up with Serena. Serena turned to face Duo. **_He remind me so much of Venus… both of them always have a smile one their face._** Serena nodded her head slightly and began walking towards her dorm.

"I forgot we had a free period lets all hang out in Serena and Heero's dorm." Duo stated as everyone entered the room.

Serena quickly took a sit at the edge of the couch and pulled out of her laptop. The others followed and watched television for a bit before Duo started complaining.

"Hey Serena what is that you are typing…it looks like a ancient language maybe Greek maybe Chinese I can't tell," Quarte and Trowa said at the same time as they leaned over Serena. Serena looked up at the two and continued to type. Well that was short lived because duo took her laptop from her and shut it down deleting every single file not saved. Serena's eyes were filled with rage yet she took the laptop back and started to reboot it once more.

"Come on Serena you can't hide behind it forever. Even Heero talks to us more than you do…" Duo pleaded as she once again took the laptop from Serena. Serena looked at Duo thoroughly and then all of the others. Serena stood and looked at the serious Duo.

"If you want me to be friendly or somewhat of a social person declare it as a mission with at least 3 parts to it…life is short but the way I chose is much shorter." Serena then smirked and went into her room closing the door behind here.

"That was interesting she will only do what people tell her to if it is a mission or she being threatened." Quarte concluded as he took a seat between Wufei and Trowa.

"She is still a weak onna if you ask me." Wufei mumble.

Duo was thinking and discussing how the mission should be presented and set up with Quarte and the others. Heero was silent throughout the whole episode however sort of a lot to say once the room was finally quiet.

"Why do all that is you can just say one word to get on her nerves?" Heero said as he glared at the others,

"What word are you talking about?" Duo asked as she placed Serena's laptop on his lap and opened her files. Heero stood and knocked on Serena's door.

"Usagi come out now." Heero said in his monotone as he took his seat once more. As soon as Heero sat Serena's door opened and she placed a gun in the direction of Heero.

"Here is a fair trade…if you don't call me Usagi I will be more sociable and loose around you guys fair." Serena placed the guy down but shot her laptop that was in Duo's hands.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Don't read my files you had no right and just be glad that bullet was aimed at the laptop and not you empty head."

"Can I ask you a question Serena?" Trowa asked with his hand foiled across his chest.

"I guess"

"How come you don't like to be called Usagi?"

"If I tell you I will have to kill you."

"I don't fear death…what is your answer?"

"You know Catherine?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"If you want to know why I don't like be called Usagi ask her!" Serena sat next to Heero and placed her head on his shoulder and started drifting to sleep.

"Now that's what I'm talking about the two perfect soldiers hooking up." Duo cheered as she took a picture. When the camera went of two guns were pointed at Duo and one of Serena's eyes was locked on Duo.

The bell rang and the fourth period of the day was about to begin. Next was Music one of the g-boys most hated subjects except Quarte of course.

**In Music Class**

"Good Morning class today I will be discussing to you about your final projects everyone have to do it except Quarte, Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei since they presented theirs earlier this year to me. Now the finally project must be Vocal or instrumental nothing computerized. However there is a catch if you do instrumental then you only have to perform 2 songs in front of the class however all vocal will have to make a music video using their own song and it has to show you life's mirror or someone you know. The vocal students will also have to sing a song on stage with a long note and one with dancing. Now it seems that Instrumental is easier however Vocal will be graded up to 34 points for each. Instrumental will be graded up to 50 since it is only two pieces. It can be mixed which is a totally different grading policy that I will tell individually. Any questions class?" The teacher said as she took her seat. The class was buzzing with conversation on who was going to do what.

"So Serena what are you going to do?" Wufei asked.

"Wu-man did you just say Serena instead of Onna I am shocked." Duo said grabbing his heart. Wufei punched Duo and leaned back on his chair.

"I am doing Vocal it will help me prove my former friends wrong."

"Former Friends?" Trowa asked now focusing on Serena.

"That is something else you can ask Catherine?"

"Hey Class please focus now." The teacher called out trying to keep the class quiet. The class settled down but only when Heero shot a bullet in the air.

"Thanks Heero. Anyway Relena has just informed that all of you had to sing in front of class but we have a new student name Serena Cosmo who must do it."

The class turned to Serena's seat but she was already down the steps and on stage. "Now Serena you only have to sing one song or a half." The teacher said as she nodded.

Serena took a CD out of her pocket and placed into the player…

This seems like a nice place to leave a cliffy. Please read and review your comments are important to lead the story…help the story and etc…even though I have posted the couples already you can still vote for it and I will see about changing it. Read and review please


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I am back with another chapter sorry it took me so long but teachers have been giving a lot more test and homework lately. I am so happy with all the reviews I received so thanks to everyone who have read my stories. Here is Chapter 2 enjoy and continue voting for who you want for the couples

"Hey Rei! Rei! REI! Minako shouted out as she searched the temple for Rei.

"I am right here Minako with Mamoru." Rei opened the door behind Minako and nodded her in. Mamoru was lying down with his shirt off revealing his six-pack and sweat glistered down to his pants buckle.

"Hey Minako"

"Hello Mamoru," Minako turned to the door as she waited for Rei to return Mamoru touched her butt. Before Minako could speak a word Rei was back with a tray of tea.

"How may I help you Minako?" Darien sat up and brought Rei towards his lap. Rei ignored his actions and continued to pour the hot lemon honey tea.

"It is about us leaving for A.D 196...I can't leave this week-"Rei's ringing communicator cut off Minako. Amy was on the line and Rei declared a scout meeting. Minako watched Mamoru the whole time yet he keep kissing Rei's neck staring back into Minako's eyes. An hour pasted and then two when everyone finally showed up for the scout meeting.

"What was it you were saying earlier Minako?"

"It is about us leaving for A.D 196 this week...I can't leave this week. My family has had a recent death in American and it has required me to attend the funeral as well as the will reading! If not 2 weeks then at about 3," Minako paused taking note to see if the others had bought her excuse.

"Well I do have some studying to catch up on. I am sure everyone would like more time to shop and plan for our arrival there," Ami said as she closed her book of Advance geometry.

"I suggest we leave in a month so that way we have enough time to say good-bye to our family and wait for Minako to come back to anyone else agree with me," Rei asked. Everyone nodded and the meeting came to an end. Everyone left except Minako.

"Is there something wrong Minako?"

"No I just wanted to stay her and stare at the sacred fire...I have nothing to do until tomorrow!"

"Oh okay...well I will be across with Darien." Minako nodded her head. Not to soon later she could hear moans and screams from the room. 'Usagi' Minako thought as she drifted into an unwanted sleep. A few hours she woke up from Rei shaking her shoulder constantly.

"What Rei?"

"It is almost 8pm time to go home Minako," Minako stood and began walking to the temples entrance.

"Walk with me Rei!" Rei nodded her head and proceeded to the steps with Minako.

After a few minutes of dead silence between the two Minako began to speak.

"Rei...Do you ever miss Usagi?" Minako stopped and looked into Rei's eyes.

"Honestly I hate her Minako...with her gone we have all become stronger...I can spend more time with Darien, yet however she was a great person to make fun off," Rei laughed and continued on walking even though Minako stayed behind. Minako ran after Rei and slipped her across the face. Tears were pouring down Minako's eyes.

"How dare you Rei! How dare you say that about her...she was more than a great person, more than a friend, more than a leader, lover, hime or even inspiration but a great friend? The only reason you wanted Usagi gone is because she got in your way of Mamoru," Minako whispered to in Rei's ear and then broke into a run disappearing into the sunset."

"Minako..."

An Hour later

Ami and Makoto were finish typing their science report when Minako entered the room. The tears that once were pouring down Minako face seemed have faded. Minako ran upstairs and gathered her suitcases and went out the door once more. Minako stopped and turned to the Ami and Makoto who were just watching her.

"See you guys in a month!"

Minako locked the door and after walking a few blocks she dumped her suitcases into the trash.' Now to do what I really wanted to do,' she thought as a familiar purple mist filled the air.

**Back in the Gundum Dimension**

Serena Placed the Cd in the player

Timing was to perfect for the building began to shake violently. Everyone began to scream and panic however all managed to crawl under their desk with their hands over their head. Serena exited the music room and out the school but not before scanning the crowd for Heero and the others. Serena searched the area...there were no signs of Gundum activity...but there was still an odd aura. The wind was icy and sliced her face and arms easily. Blood dripped down to the ground yet she didn't notice she still was looking for the source of the quake.

"They are coming Serena," Catherine said as she landed next to Serena. Serena just stood there letting her body and her blood more with the quake before entering the building once more 5 minutes later. The Quake ended without warning and everyone began to stand up. Heero and the other g-boys were sitting at their seats as if they weren't aware of the recent events. Serena sat next to Trowa and Catherine next to Heero. Relena declared the rest of the school day to be over due to the quake. The G-boys went back to Serena's dorm as well as Catherine.

"Wow that was some earthquake!" Duo shouted as he placed his elbows on Heero's shoulder.

"That was yet there hasn't been an earthquake here is over hundred years and that was because of another area," Wife stated.

"I don't get it,"

"Well it's like this braided baka-"

"The area of Japan that we are in is no where near the ring of fire. The Ring of Fire where almost if not all active volcanoes are. When an earthquake occurs it usually is because of a Volcano being active or may even cause the lava of the Volcano to rise. The land will move either by sliding together, move apart, or come together. The plate boundaries would have shifted however according to my laptop the shake only occured a mile away to here." Serena looked at Duo to see if had understood.

"Okay...that is the most we will get out of you." Serena smirked at the statement then signaled Catherine to her room.

In Serena's room

"Lets speak our native tongue...so ease droppers may not hear." Catherine nodded.

"Who...Who Catherine do you think is after me?"

"Serena it can be anyone honestly remember what Pluto said."

"Catherine I don't think we have anything to worry about!"

"But the legend says that wind shall blow and cut the blood of pure to sign their death to their once beloved keeper."

"That maybe true however my once beloved keepers are the scouts and Mamoru, out of them all the closes to wind is Minako...as for my blood to signal death...I think she is trying to give me a message rather than kill me."

"However my I remind you Hime that she did declare a new leader and betrayed you.

"May I also remind you Catherine a once heartfelt keeper in soul, heart and spirit can't attack one who has equal or greater care and love for them? Despite her mean words she only meant best...for I was a bad leader, a crybaby and I did lack maturity. I think what they did and said has helped me a lot. Why would the scouts come to me now it has been two years."

"You have the crystal, the crystal controls what is light and who is ruler of crystal Tokyo. Yomika's may even be harder to fight off without you! I know they were after you but they always need you by their side. Remember this Usagi you live on the love people have for you...if they were really against you then you would barely be alive if not dead. Think out it Usagi..." Catherine stood up and exited the room and went into the living room where the G-boys were. Not to long after Catherine Had left Serena cried herself to sleep.

With the G-boys after Catherine came

"Where is Serena?" Trowa asked when he noticed Catherine in the room.

"Can you guys do a favor for me?" Catherine asked wasting no breath to answer Trowa's question

"Hn"

"Sure Babe anything for you,"

"Whatever onna"

"Of course what would you like us to do Miss Catherine?

Catherine scanned each of them creating a profile of them in her mind. Heero is a great warrior and can protect Serena...she seems to like him as well, Trowa is still unknown but still mature enough to be a father figure for Serena, Quarte is a great advice giver and can open her up to some manners, Duo will make her laugh and turn back into the girl I met and Wufei can polish her fighting skills. Catherine thought before replying to the guys.

"Can you just watch after her for me...she has changed a lot lately and I may not be here for her always," Catherine took a sip of her coffee and turned her attention to the Television.

Hours passed before everyone began getting read to leave the Dorm. Serena woke up and entered the living room as soon as a knock came on the door. Everyone turned to the door as Serena opened the door.

"Minako"

"Hey Usagi...its Mina now..."

"My name is Serena not Usagi..."

Minako gave Usagi a hug ignoring all the glances towards her.

To be continued

Please Read and Review and even tell me what questions you are pondering right now


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it is taking me so long to update but I have been working a lot on my work for a writing contest on  Here is chapter 3 sorry it is so short but I also got caught up on the next chapter as well. So please read and review as well as enjoy this chapter.

"Come in Mina," Serena said in her monotone once more as she opened the door wider.

'My name is Serena not Usagi so don't cause a scene Minako,' Serena said telepathy.

"Heero, Duo, Quarte, Wufei and Duo I would like you to met my friend Mina. Mina these are my associates," Serena turned and entered her room leaving Mina alone with the five g-boys and Catherine. Mina's hair was in a long braid like duos she wore a red sweater and blue jeans.

"It is nice to met you Mina,"

"Hn"

"…"

"Another weak onna,"

"Hey babe the names Duo," Duo yelled as she took Mina's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Mina come here so we can talk in private," Serena said as she poked her head outside the door. Mina took a bow before walking into Serena's room.

"If any of you mess with Mina you'll die by my hands," Serena said as she turned to enter her room.

Mina took a seat on Serena's bed and stared at Serena. She was about to speak but Serena cut her off.

"What are you doing here Minako?" Serena sat on her window shield avoiding Minako's eyes. "I can't say anything else for everyone else but I do know that I miss you Serena…I can't just sit back and watch our friendship drift to what Rei sees fit…I just had to say something Serena for I think you were more than a leader to me but always a friend first. I guess I was blinded for a moment," Minako stopped and faced Serena eye to eye.

"I am sorry Serena I am truly and I hope you will forgive me eventually if not now but there are big issues you will soon have to face. The Scouts and Mamoru are on there way here in about a months time." Minako sat next to Serena still looking into her blue eyes.

"Shut up Minako…," Serena placed her fingers over Minako's mouth before continuing. "No apology needs to leave you mouth. You were right about me…I was a crybaby and I did lack brains and maturity. By you and the others admitting that I was able to come here. Look I have a flat stomach with some muscle, I am faster, smarter and I met Molly again…I sort of love it. Minako I have always trusted you the most out of all the scouts so don't worry about me. I do forgive you…even though it is not necessary for an apology. As for the others I am I have no idea what is to be expected for the future is not in my hands."

"Serena, are you worried about getting Heero and the others involved." Serena sat there forever looking out into the sky. "I-" Serena's computer began beeping cutting off whatever Serena was about to say. The mission had just came from the five doctors.

"Minako wait right here the guys and I have a mission to do," Serena ran out the dorm with all five g-boys by her side.

On the mission an hour later 

"Heero, Trowa and Duo status report," Serena said over the transmitter as she destroyed five more mobile suits. Serena moved swiftly through space glancing the area around them. She destroyed another mobile suit that shot at her before she started her way towards the Gundum's.

"a few more to go," they all replied before destroying all left themselves.

"Clear,"

"Clear"

"Clear"

"Clear"

"Clear here as well what you Serena," Duo said as he began to relax in the cockpit.

Serena started typing furiously as the computer check her Gundum's stability and the area near by her. **_'That was too easy…we couldn't have destroyed any army that fast no matter how weak. The energy of this area is to high to be normal…I wonder if the portal where Pluto took me through is around here.'_** Serena stopped typing and guided her Gundum closer towards Heero and the others.

"Serena are you there?" Quarte yelled showing much concern.

"Yes Quarte I am here, you guys can return to the earth and keep Mina company I am going to take a look around here to make sure none escaped." The five started to head for the earth but Heero stopped midway to glance back at Serena. However her mobile suit disappeared along with all traces of a battle. When Heero and the other g-boys landed they made their way to where they had left Mina and Catherine.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to say happy new years to everybody and may you have a wonderful day and a wonderful year…so here is my second chapter of the day chapter 4…Enjoy and please read and review

"I would like to drink to a successful mission for we have lived another day," Catherine said as she raised her glass of wine and took a sip.

Everyone was there except one person Serena. No one had noticed until an hour later of drinking. "Hey Catherine you seen Serena?" Duo asked as he took one more gulp of the bloody Mary.

Heero had looked around their dorm room and even entered her room but she wasn't around. "Don't worry about that onna, she will show up here eventually." Quarte and Trowa had already left the party and went to bed after their tenth drink.

"Come on you know Serena is usually not gone for these long," Catherine placed her drink on the table and began putting on her jacket. "I am going to look for her and you all are coming with me. Duo, Wufei and Heero quickly followed behind.

" Maybe she is with Mina I mean Mina left the party as soon as you finished the toast."

"I know where she is at and I don't like it! She is at that bar again probably..."

"Why would that onna be at a bar didn't you tell her about the party?"

"Yeah I did that's what is strange she usually goes with me everywhere unless...unless she is with Mina." Catherine stopped and looked into Heero's eyes.

"I don't like Mina nor do I trust her with Serena...she has hurt Serena more than she is willing to admit and Serena easily forgave her...I don't wish for them to be together alone...it always ends up with someone getting hurt or realizing something they were not suppose to know." Catherine continued walking on ignoring the questions from Wufei and Duo. Heero continued to walk in silence until they reached the bar Catherine was talking about. The four entered the bar and stuck out like a soar thumb. Mina approached them gave them a hug.

"Hey Catherine your looking for Serena aren't you?" Mina took one more sip out of her bottle before giving it to a man near by. She led them into a hidden back room and took a seat on the couch. "Mina I have no time for this so just tell me where is Serena." Mina popped an aspirin before answering.

"Stop calling her that her name is not Serena, it's Usagi and my name is Minako not Mina as your is Molly not Catherine." Mina still looked drunk but she spoke clearly and steady. "Believe what you what Minako but I need to know where Usagi…Serena or whatever you want her to be." Heero stood up and glanced at Catherine and went out in search for Serena. Minako just sat there and watched Catherine, Wufei and Duo talk about Serena.

With Heero 

Heero continued his way deeper and deeper into the park. "I wonder where she could have gone to…" Heero said at loud speaking to no one but himself. He made his way to a fountain in the middle of the park that has keep him comfort since the war had started. He began to turn away until he heard a small and barely audible cry. Heero turned around and quicken his place to the water fountain. Their sat Serena looking up to the moon with knees to her chest her gold hair sparkle with the glistering water they grazed her hand. She placed her hands out of the water and tossed a coin into the fountain. Heero continued to watch her in the shadows as she began to speak out loud still looking towards the moon.

"Mother…how I miss you and the other scouts. I know longer wish to stay here any longer. Here I must remain cold to protect ones that I care about yet no matter what I am always sadden by the lies I have spoken out this mouth. No one knows me from before and except Catherine yet she is so stuck on protecting me that it is overwhelming. As I placed this last coin into this fountain I wish for peace for my friends including Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quarte and even Relena may my past never hurt their futures." Serena tossed the coin into the fountain and cried standing up still looking at the sky.

Heero walked silently towards her making sure her back was opposite of him. He placed his hands around her waist and held her to his body. Serena continued to stand there… silent, ignoring the person holding her. Heero pressed his body against hers and whipped the tears that continued to fall from her eyes. Serena turned around with her head down and leaned on Heero's despite the hands on her waist. The two stood there and Serena kept on crying still unaware to who was holding her. Serena finally stopped crying when her legs began to grow weak. She began to pull away but Heero make his grip tighter. She let out a gasp when she saw it was Heero and quickly separated herself from him. He stood there and let go of her. Silence remained between the two until Heero took a coin from his pocket and made a wish as it feel into the fountain. Serena stood their still looking at him a blush was hidden on her face and she tried to avoid his glares.

"Everyone is looking for you Serena," Heero walked towards Serena and pulled her with him as they made their way to their dorms. "Catherine went to the bar and is talking to Mina right now," Heero took a sit on the bench nearby and signaled Serena to sit by him.

"I didn't mean to make her worry Heero I just had to be alone, everything of me being here to my profile is all false." Serena paused and closed her jacket more as rain began to pour on the two. "…And I was tired from being something I am not and doing all these missions." Heero took off his jacket and placed around Serena's shoulders. She smiled but it quickly faded. The two sat there a bit longer both lost in their own thoughts.

"I have felt like that before," Heero said as he began sliding down the bench. Serena jumped at the sudden reply but remained silent. "I have always felt that I was nowhere near the perfect soldier…that it was just a title to find some talents I had that couldn't be explained. I was raised and trained as a soldier so I have no other profile than that…I know I will be lost without for this war can't last long." Heero stood up and lifted Serena from the bench. The two made their way towards the bar where Heero had left Mina and the others. The Door was closed and the bar was empty. "It must be pass 2 in the morning for them to close the bar," Serena began running to catch up with Heero when she realized he was by the school. "HEERO! SERENA! WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?" Catherine yelled out as she tackled Serena to the ground and gave her a big crushing hug. "Catherine can we talk about this later I am really tired," Serena walked inside her dorm after Heero and slammed the door. Catherine and Mina looked at the door and shrugged before they went to their dorms.

Serena took off the jacket Heero had placed on her and gave it back to him.

"Serena…" Heero whispered before he placed a soft passionate kiss on Serena's lips. Serena response and opened her mouth more allowing Heero all access to her. The two stopped kissing because of the lack of air and made their way towards Serena's room.

"Heero please wait…" Serena whispered when the two parted. Heero looked at Serena with eyes full of lust and need.

"I'm…I'm a virgin and I don't want to-," Heero cut her off with a kiss on her now swollen lips. "I under stand…to be honest I am a virgin to…" He laughed and made his way out of Serena's room. "I am going to talk a shower I am freezing," Heero said as soon as running water could be heard. Serena stripped off her wet closed and went to take her own shower in the extra bathroom. An hour went by before both of them had exited the shower. Serena sat on the couch with her robed close and began watching a bug bunny movie. Heero stared at her and placed his head on her lap and legs on the couch. They sat like that until both of them fell in to a blissful sleep.

How were these Chapter? Please read and review and let me know if you want lemon between these two. It's a bit more ooc I know


End file.
